


muscle to muscle, toe to toe

by panlesters



Series: Amelia [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, idk guys, it's just short and precious, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: maybe it's ok to trade a lie in for an early morning slow dance lesson
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Amelia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580938
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	muscle to muscle, toe to toe

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am and i had an idea for this fic when i couldnt sleep  
> i actually rly enjoyed writing parent!phan before so here's some more of it  
> enjoy! 
> 
> title from breezeblocks by alt-j

Dan's really not sure where Amelia got her sleep schedule from. Not from him, and _definitely_ not from Phil. What he _is_ sure of, is that she is currently in the kitchen, being loud at 8am on a Saturday. 

Dan huffs out a breath and begins to pull himself out of the grip Phil has established some time during the night. As he wriggles away, he hears a groan and what sounds like "noo" from Phil. He rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Phil's temple before extracting himself and going to find their daughter. 

It's interesting to stand and watch Amelia when she thinks she's on her own. She's a curious child, Dan thinks, as she dances lightly around the kitchen, humming a little tune to herself. It warms Dan's heart, and reminds him of her last birthday, when they gifted her with weekly ballroom dance lessons. Her face had lit up and she had pulled her fathers in to a massive bear hug. 

Amelia attempts a rather ambitious spin and nearly falls into their kitchen table, and that's when Dan decides it's time to intervene. 

"Hey, careful there Ames," he says gently. She jumps and looks up at him with wide eyes. "Don't hurt yourself, sweetie." 

"I'm teaching myself to spin!" Amelia says excitedly, "watch me, watch me!" 

She drags Dan to sit down on a chair and stands in front of him. One deep breath in and she pushes off with one foot, spinning quickly over the tiled floor. Her socks make her slip, though, and Dan is quick to catch her before she does too much damage. 

"You're doing so well, Ames!" he laughs. "But don't do that in your slippy socks, okay? If you hurt yourself you won't be able to do your classes, you know." 

"Okay daddy," Amelia nods. 

He bends down to plant a kiss on the top of her head before setting to work on making the morning coffee. Amelia stands and watches for a couple of minutes before she speaks up. 

"Daddy..." she drags out the 'y' sound. 

"Amy..." he copies her and she giggles. 

"Do _you_ dance?" 

"Do I dance?" he repeats. He turns to her then, one hand on his hip and the other on his chin. "Well, not like you do." 

"There's more dancing than what I do, Mrs Bentley told me," Amelia says matter-of-factly. 

"Well, she's right," Dan nods. "I _have_ danced. Me and your papa danced a lot when we got married." 

"You and papa?" Amelia is delighted at this development. "Papa dances too!" 

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that he _dances_ ," Dan laughs fondly. "Slow dancing doesn't really count as dancing anyway, not really." 

"What's slow dancing?" Amelia frowns. "Most of the dancing I do is slow, and you said you don't dance like me." 

"Ah, well slow dancing is a bit different," Dan tells her. "It's not really dancing at all, just swaying really." 

"Can you teach me?" 

Dan laughs a little. 

"I can try." He steps towards her. "Can you reach your hands to my shoulders?" 

Amelia stands on her tip-toes and just about reaches Dan's shoulders. He smiles softly. 

"Well, that won't do," he tells her. "Come here, stand on my toes and see if that helps you." 

She moves to stand her toes on his and the extra height helps her out a little. Dan puts his own hands on Amelia's arms to hold her steady and begins to move his feet a little, swaying softly. It's a little difficult when he's trying to carry Amelia's weight on his feet, but they manage it. 

Neither of them notice Phil in the doorway, phone out and capturing the moment. Some things are for instagram, but this little slice of life is just for them. 

"What's going on in here?" Phil asks gruffly, his voice thick with sleep. "I came to see where my coffee had got to." 

"I got a bit distracted," Dan shrugs, turning his head to press a kiss to Phil's mouth. "Morning, hun." 

"Papa, is it true that you dance?" Amelia asks, stepping down from Dan's toes. 

Phil splutters a little laugh and raises an eyebrow. "Where on _earth_ did you hear that?" 

"Daddy said you danced when you got married." 

"Did he now?" Phil laughs. "I remember daddy once telling me I had four left feet."

Dan rolls his eyes. "I stand by that. Slow dancing is different, remember?" 

"Okay, daddy," Amelia nods. She turns to Phil. "Papa, can I slow dance with you now?" 

"Sure, kiddo," Phil smiles. He's not prepared for Amelia to immediately climb on to his toes but he accepts it. It's a little easier for her to reach his shoulders and he begins to sway her. 

Dan can't handle the fondness that swells in his heart, and he manages to slot himself behind Phil mid-sway. He wraps his arms round Phil's waist and tucks his head into the crook of Phil's waist. 

Amelia seems thrilled about this development. It's very exciting that now she gets to dance with both her dads, and she moves her hands to hold Dan's. She has to make sure she includes them both. 

Maybe Dan spends the whole day yawning. Maybe he takes a little nap at 4pm because he's been up since 8 fucking am. But it was completely worth it. Being a dad really is rewarding, in its strange and fun and dancey ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! comments are appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
